The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic capacitance-type input device that detects an input position based on a change in the electrostatic capacitance coupled with an input position detecting electrode, a method of manufacturing the electrostatic capacitance-type input device, and an electro-optical apparatus provided with an input function including the electrostatic capacitance-type input device.
Among electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, car navigation systems, personal computers, ticket-vending machines, and banking terminals, there are apparatuses, in which an input device termed a touch panel is arranged on the surface of an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal device, allowing a user to input information while referring to an image displayed in an image display area of the liquid crystal device. Among such input devices, electrostatic capacitance-type input devices monitor electrostatic capacitance that is coupled with each of a plurality of input position detecting electrodes formed on an input device substrate. Thus, when a finger is in proximity to any of the plurality of input position detecting electrodes, the electrostatic capacitance of the input position detecting electrode to which the finger is in proximity increases by the amount corresponding to electrostatic capacitance generated between the finger and the input position detecting electrode. Accordingly, the electrode to which the finger is in proximity can be specified.
Such electrostatic capacitance-type input devices detect a change in the capacitance coupled with the input position detecting electrode, and accordingly, can be easily influenced by electromagnetic wave noise penetrated from the side of the input device substrate that is opposite to the input operation side. Thus, electrostatic capacitance-type input devices in which a transparent shielding substrate or a substrate in which a shield electrode layer is formed is disposed on the side of the electrostatic capacitance-type input device that is opposite to the input operation side are proposed (see JP-T-2003-511799).